Pirates of the Lost Moon: Chptr 1
by Wolf.dragon-Ryka
Summary: uh...chapter one of a fanfiction of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Includes my character..you don like...GTFO.Joking. :P
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: Fanfic Chpt.1

The low rising-sun hovered above the orange tinted ocean, as a lone boat sailed through a foggy mist. Small in size, and hardly worthy of the word 'ship', it was the current transported of a pirate...and his wolf-dog.

His black hair a matted and greasy mess, it swung around his face, wind-blown from the ocean gales. A red bandana bordered his hair from his forehead, and dark shadows under his eye with slightly-bushy eyebrows gave him a very...drunken-pirate look. Down his nose was a mustache that gave an educated look, mingling weirdly with his serious-drunk expression. And, hanging from his chin, were two braided groups of hair, blue, red, and yellow beads alike completing the look. His eyes scanned the horizon and saw a small port, welcoming his small, sad ship. His outfit consisted of a simple, light shirt and easy-to-wear pants. A large, heavy coat, along with his effects (guns, a pirate cutlass, compass and whatnot). He looked down, and saw his wolf-dog curled up in a sleeping brownish-mahogany mass. He clucked his tongue, grabbed a rope nearest him, and dropped down on the 'deck'.

"Lassie. Wake up, you lazy dog." He chuckled lightly, and nudged the wolf-dog's ribs with his boot.

The wolf-dog twitched its ear, and at once woke up, grabbing his boot with its sharp, canine teeth. It growled lightly, but not threateningly. _I'm not a dog-I'm a wolf-dog._

The pirate laughed, and bent down. "Come now, lassie. Let go of Jack's boot." The wolf-dog let go reluctantly, and a smirk of smugness passed over her wolfish features. Jack laughed, and scratched her ears affectionately. He stood up again, and saw water gathering in one part of his boat. "Oh."

He grabbed a bucket, walked over, and began scooping up th water, dumping it out, and repeating the steps. The small boat passed by a small rock-arch, where three skeletons and half-rotting corpses hung by a strong rope, wrapped around their necks. To the far left of them, hung a small sign. The wolf-dog padded to her master's side, and squinted at the sign. It read...

**Pirates**, ye be warned

The wolf-dog tossed her head, disturbed. Jack however, saluted. Pirates were always feared, hated and despised. This was typical behavior of common people.

The wolf-dog half-sneezed, and half-scoffed. She turned her attention to the fast approaching port. She barked twice, summoning her master's attention. Jack turned around. "What is it, Ulva?" he asked, addressing the dog. He walked up next to her, his right hand placed gently on her head. "Ah. We must make port then, Ulva. Come now. Can't walk into town with a..." he chuckled. "...a wolf-dog."

Ulva turned to him, a look of skepticism on her face. She rolled her eyes, uncommon of dogs, and trotted after her master.

Upon reaching the port, Jack Sparrow, the name of our pirate, accompanied with his 'dog', Ulva (now a human, oddly enough) stood atop of his ship, as all the water that had leaked in dragging it down with massive weight. The small ship floated near the port, it's only visible part the tall mast. Jack stepped onto the wooden port, followed by Ulva, whose golden-brown hair glimmered in the sunlight.

Jack started walking, Ulva taking two steps for each Jack took, until a man came walked past him. The man stared at the undocked ship, and called back. "I say, sir. It's a shilling to dock your...er..._boat_."

Jack turned around, his black hair swirling. It lightly whacked Ulva, and she scoffed in disgust.

The man continued. "And I am going to need your names."

Jack walked towards the man, hands held up in an almost feminine strut. "How about you say to three shillings...and we forget the names." He placed three silver coins on the man's record book, and finished with an "Eh mate?".

The man looked keenly at Jack Sparrow, having no idea that a pirate was bribing him. He picked up the coins and closed his book. A slight smile passed over his face. "Welcome to Port Royal...Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He nodded, acknowledging Ulva's presence there. Ulva returned the nod, and she and Sparrow turned away.

Jack noticed the man's money pouch, shook it, and heard a delightful jingle of coins. Thus, he stashed it in his pocket. Ulva shook her head in disgust, her outfit matching Jack's, save for his heavy coat. Her appealing figure, apparently not curvy, much to Jack's displeasure, looked all the more appealing with a loose pirate shirt and light pants. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail, with an ocean-blue string, as gorgeous as the ocean itself that Jack had stolen from a trading company. "Honestly Jack, I know we're pirates, but you could at least lighten up on stealing everything in sight."

Jack laughed. "Now, dearie, if I were stealing 'everything in sight', there wouldn't be anything left in the world. And, it would please old Jack if you called him 'Captain Jack.'"

Ulva raised her eyebrow. "Right. Like how you stole from under the eyes of the East India Trading Company without them ever noticing you." She scoffed lightly. "And, I'm afraid, 'Captain Jack', that we cannot steal ships in a port so well guarded."

Captain Jack Sparrow chuckled merrily. "Ah, my dear child, you never cease to amuse me. But you are talking about _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. The very same one that..."

Ulva cut him short. "The very same one that allowed Captain Barbossa and his crew to mutiny you and your fellow pirate." She raised her eyebrow again.

Jack coughed in annoyance. "I would highly doubt that even someone of your talents, dearie, could out-stand a whole crew."

Ulva shrugged indifferently. "At least I would've lasted longer," she laughed.

"Right," Jack muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Lost Moon: Curse of the Black Pearl Chpt.2

The two pirates walked side by side, the man being the taller of the two, as the girl only stood at his shoulders. Upon reaching the dock, two soldiers in bright red coats stood at attention. One of them, a bit less pudgy than the other, took a step forward to block Jack from walking any farther.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," he said.

Jack looked at the soldier, a hint of smugness passing his features, then disappearing at once. "I'm sorry, we didn't know." He looked at Ulva.

"If we see any, we shall inform you at once." At that finish, both Ulva and Jack continued, but were blocked by the soldiers.

Ulva eyed them sarcastically, then pretended to fix her sleeves. "Now it does seem that there's something going on up at the fort, eh mates? Something fancy and undoubtedly important..." She paused for Jack had beamed at Ulva's quick improvision. "Now why are you two lads...er...soldiers left here? Aye, did you two not come across an invitation?"

The soldier who had first spoken to them, named Murtogg, blushed slightly at her appealing looks, but resumed his position of standing erect. He cleared his throat, and said, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

At this, Jack came in. "Aye, but a fine goal, I'm highly sure, but a ship like the..." he squinted at the name of the boat, carved deep into it on the back. "I'm sure a ship like the... 'Dauntless' makes this seem a bit... excessive..." he turned to look at Murtogg, who stared at him. "Superfluous."

Murtogg coughed, an unpleasant sound that Ulva disliked, and thus shook her head in annoyance. "The Dauntless is a powerful ship, indeed. But there's no ship that matches the Interceptor for speed."

Ulva perked up. "Aye, but there is. Not just one..._two_ ships." She pretended to cough, as Murtogg had a questioning look upon his face. "I've heard of them. Very fast...claimed un-catchable." She leanedin, and in a whisper hardly audible, she whispered, " The Black Pearl, and the Rising Sapphire."

The other soldier coughed in annoyance. The three of them looked at him. This one, named Mullroy, stepped forward, shaking his head. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor."

Ulva glared at him. "Are you saying the Rising Sapphire isn't a real ship?"

Murtogg spoke up. "The Black Pearl's a real ship...as is the Sapphire."

Mullroy looked at him. "No, no it's not."

"Yes, yes it is!" Murtogg argued back. "I've seen the ship."

"Ha!" Mullroy laughed. "You? You've seen the ship? The Pearl and the Sapphire?"

Ulva muttered something about 'incompetent fools', and tugged Jack's sleeve. "Come on, Jack. Let's brake for it. Onto the boats."

Jack brought his face close. "Aye."

The two slipped away while the soldiers argued.

"I've seen the Pearl...I'm not sure about the Sapphire..." His voice trailed away into an unconfident whisper.

"You've seen a ship," Mullroy began, pausing as to employ force behind his words. "A ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and cursed, and captained by a man, so evil, so selfish and vile, that Hell itself spat him out?"

Murtogg contemplated the thought for a moment. He finally said, "No."

"Right. 'No'."

"But I 'ave seen a ship with black sails." He blurted.

Mullroy chuckled. "Oh, and no ship's been...HEY!!!"

He had noticed that Ulva and Jack had settled themselves quite comfortably behind the wheel of the Dauntless.

Murtogg followed Mullroy's eyes and saw what he say. "Hey you!! You!! Get away from there!!"

The two red soldiers rushed after them onto the ship, and now pointed their guns threateningly at Ulva and Jack. "You don't have permission to be aboard this ship, mates."

Ulva ran her finger down the beautiful wood of the Dauntless's masts. She smiled sweetly. Murtogg noticed her and flushed red. Mullroy scoffed and elbowed Murtogg in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for mate??"

Jack raised his eyebrow. "O-Oh I'm so sorry. It's just...it's such a pretty boat." Ulva shot him a glance, and Jack laughed nervously. "Ship!"

Murtogg eyed Jack a little more aggressively than Ulva, whom he found it pleasurable to fix his gaze upon her and admire her perfections. Ulva noticed and smiled. Murtogg flushed a scarlet red. "What's your...names?"

Ulva stepped away form the mast, and walked to stand next to Jack. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Murtogg's face held a defeated look. Ulva stood next to Jack, and he beamed at the soldiers. Murtogg scoffed, while Mullroy muttered.

"Or Smithy...Smithers...Smithen if you like," Jack said, much to Ulva's displeasure. He was going to the point where stupid things blurted out of his mouth.

Mullroy spoke up. "What's your purposes here at Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith..?" he asked, eyeing the two.

Murtogg, quite angrily, blurted out," Yeah, and no lies!"

Ulva smiled, and took a step forward. "I don't suppose you'd find us, two pirate captains in the marker looking forward to commandeer one of your ships, quite interesting beyond the point that we are hunting down a crew in Tortuga, and the two fastest ships in the pirating ocean...and possibly the entire world.

Jack walked up next to Ulva, wearing a smirk. "Long story short, after we have accomplished that, we will raid, pillage and pilfer our black guts out."

"I said no lies!" Murtogg, clearly annoyed that Ulva was 'taken', had shouted quite loudly and angrily.

"Oh you bloody fools," Ulva muttered under her breath so that only Jack Sparrow could hear, and he chuckled lightly.

Jack bent down a bit, so as to whisper in Ulva's ears, "I suggest you take a bit kindly to the taller one...he seems a bit charmed by your appealing looks." He laughed as Ulva scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Another poor, tragic soul lost to love," she murmured.

"I don't think they're lying, Murtogg."

"If they weren't, then they wouldn't have told us!" Murtogg argued, clearly agitated and stressed now.

"Unless, of course, they knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if they told you," Ulva said with a satisfied smirk. Murtogg's heart sank.


End file.
